C'est la vie
by Angelsorcerer
Summary: Série de one-shots avec couples diverses qui présentent des moment de la vie de nos très chères nations.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Je te vois moi!**

**Nombre de mots: 1259**

**Couple: PruCan/Mention de FrUk**

**Résumé: Mathieu est fatigué de se faire ignorer et déprime dans les rues de Québec (la ville). Même Prusse semble ne pas faire attention à lui. Pourtant, celui-ci lui réserve une surprise...**

**Note: Voici le Cadeau de 91Chantilly pour avoir gagné la première place dans le concours de la meilleure cachette**

* * *

Mathieu déambulait tête basse dans les rues de Québec. Aujourd'hui, 1er juillet, jour de l'adoption de l'acte de l'Amérique du nord britannique, jour de son ANNIVERSAIRE, il était seul. Personne ne lui avait souhaité joyeux anniversaire, personne n'avait appelé, personne n'avait rien fait. Même son papa France qui faisais partie des rares qui le remarquait et se souciait de lui, n'avait rien fait.

Canada soupira. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça? _Le monde est injuste voilà tout._ Il était calme, gentil, poli, se mêlait de ce qui le regardait et était là quand ses amis avaient besoin de lui et pourtant rien. « Je ne demande rien de si compliquer pourtant! Ostie de marde! Ce n'est pas difficile de souhaiter joyeux anniversaire pourtant! » S'exclama-t-il.

Quelques passants le regardèrent de travers, mais pour une fois il ne s'en soucia pas. Non, en ce moment il avait juste envie de se lamenter tout seul. _Maudite vie, va._

Mathieu marcha comme ça sans but tout l'après-midi. Tous les Canadiens faisaient la fête et il se serait bien joint à eux, mais le moral n'y était pas. Le soleil venait de se coucher quand il décida de rentrer. « Bon anniversaire Canada » Murmura-t-il.

Il allait retourner sur ses pas quand il fut soudain attraper par derrière, enserrer dans deux bras et attirer contre un torse. « Joyeux anniversaire Mathieu!

-Prusse? »

Prusse, connu par les humains sous le nom de Gilbert était son petit ami depuis la chute du mur de Berlin. Mathieu avait aidé à s'occuper de lui pendant que celui-ci était en mauvais santé à cause de sa période de captivité chez Ivan et les deux avaient appris à mieux se connaitre. 2 ans plus tard, un jour où toutes les nations du G8 étaient à la plage et que Gilbert faisait du ski nautique il lui avait crié lorsque qu'il passait devant lui sa demande de sortir avec lui. Ça avait été un choc pour toutes les nations présentes. Arthur et Alfred n'avait pas sembler enchantés pas l'idée et Francis avait été outré que son meilleur ami ne lui avait rien dit et que sa demande manquait de romantisme. Rouge de gêne, Mathieu avait accepté et, depuis, Prusse était devenu une partie intégrante de sa vie et était entré dans le petit cercle de ceux qui ne l'oubliait jamais. D'habitude Mathieu sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie quand son petit ami était dans le coin, mais là il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

-Eh oui! Le awsome moi est là et devines quoi? Je t'amène au restaurant!

-Non je… Je n'ai pas envie. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

-Meh n'importe quoi! Allez viens! »

Gilbert l'entraina jusqu'à un des restaurants les plus chic de Québec et malgré ses protestations, le poussa à l'intérieur. « Prusse tu es sûr que c'est ouvert? Il fait tout noir!

-SURPRISE! »

Mathieu sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme deux soucoupes. Devant lui, toute sa famille et tous ses amis l'attendaient, entourés de pleins de cadeaux et de décorations. Les nations avaient réservés tout le restaurant pour la réception qu'ils avaient préparée pour leur compère. Canada fixa d'un air ahuri toutes les personnes présentes : Francis qui le regardait avec un regard tendre et fier, Arthur qui était juste à côté de son amant et qui avait un petit sourire au coin et sans oublier Alfred qui avait son air de « Héros». Parmi les autres nations présentes il avait Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio et Lovino ainsi que les Pays-Bas et ses oncles Écosse, Pays de Galle et Irlande.

Un par un, tous les invités s'approchèrent pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et lui donner son cadeaux. Francis, lui, le serra très fort dans ses bras :

« Je suis désolé mon chéri de ne pas t'avoir appelé, mais ça faisait partie de la surprise! S'exclama le Français

-Ça va papa, ça va, soupira Mathieu. Son père pouvait être un peu mélodramatique parfois… Rien que d'y penser le fit sourire.

- J'avoue avoir eu peur de m'être fait oublier, mais maintenant je suis soulagé.

-Très bien alors! »

L'air de Francis indiqua à son fils que d'autres surprises l'attendaient et il ne sut s'il devait être content ou s'en inquiéter. La soirée fut remplie de rire et de joie. La nourriture était délicieuse et même si c'était Antonio, Francis et Feliciano qui l'avaient cuisinée, le menu n'était composé que de plats typiques canadiens. Mathieu s'amusa tellement qu'il en oublia sa petite dépression du matin. Minuit n'était pas loin quand Gilbert pris un micro et monta sur la petite scène qu'il y en avait en avant de la pièce. L'albinos semblait un peu gêné ce qui était quelque chose de très rare chez lui. Canada sut tout de suite que son compagnon allait faire quelque chose d'énorme.

« Bonjour tout le monde! Ou devrais-je dire : Bonne nuit! Il y eut des rires à la petite touche d'humour et Gilbert dut attendre pour avoir le silence. Ce soir nous sommes tous réunit pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Canada, connut chez les humains sous le nom de Mathieu!

-Il est très sérieux ce soir, murmura Mathieu à son frère

-Si tu veux mon avis, répondit celui-ci, il a dut boire quelques verres de trop!

-Ne soyez pas impolis, interrompit Arthur, c'est important!

-Comme vous le savez, Mathieu et moi sortons ensemble depuis un bon moment déjà et c'est pourquoi j'ai préparé cette surprise pour lui. Il est pour moi quelqu'un de très précieux et sait me remettre à ma place. Mathieu! Pourrais-tu monter sur scène avec moi s'il te plaît? »

Le rouge aux joues, Mathieu rejoignit Gilbert non sans quelques hésitations. Il allait se passer quelque chose, ça, il en était sûr. Il se plaça à côté de Gilbert et celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je ne te le dit pas souvent, ça doit un problème de Germanique ça, mais je t'aime beaucoup.

À la grande surprise de Mathieu, Gilbert s'agenouilla et sortit un petit boitier de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit pour révéler un anneau très simple en or blanc que Mathieu adora tout de suite.

-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser? Demanda le Prussien

Canada resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie et il se jeta à genoux pour serrer Gilbert dans ses bras.

-Oui! Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui!

Toutes les autres nations présentes se mirent à applaudir et à siffler, mais Mathieu les avait oubliés, trop occupé à embrasser son fiancé.

-J'espère que c'était assez romantique…. Il fallait que je rattrape le coup de la plage, c'était une des conditions de Francis pour qu'il accepte que je te demande en mariage… Il a promis de me trancher la tête sinon… Murmura Gilbert contre ses lèvres.

-C'était très romantique! Répondit Mathieu. Tu as demandé à Francis ma main?

-Petite tradition que toutes les nations européennes ont gardée…. Si Arthur veut l'épouser, par exemple, c'est à moi et à 'Tonio qu'il devra demander…. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses… Quand est-ce qu'on se marie?

-On parlera de ça plus tard… pour l'instant »

Mathieu se pencha et se remit à l'embrasser. Les deux amants se perdirent dans leur petite bulle tandis que la fête continuait. Mathieu se sentait très heureux et surtout, _visible. _Sa famille et ses amis ne l'avait pas oublié et ça c'était son plus beau cadeau.

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais, ça je te le promets! »

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que 91Chantilly a aimé**

**Le prochain one-shot est avec la FACE Family! Ce sera le cadeau de Dragonna pour avoir gagné la deuxième place! À la prochaine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: All hallows eve**

**Nombre de mots: 1106**

**Couple: FrUk et FACE Family**

**Résumé: États-Unis a encore mis en colère son ex-tuteur. Arthur décide de se venger et arrive à entraîner Francis et Mathieu dans toute cette histoire. Cours Alfred, cours! **

**Note: Voici le Cadeau de Dragonna pour avoir gagné la deuxième place dans le concours de la meilleure cachette**

* * *

« Saleté de petit ingrat!

-Arthur calme toi s'il te plait. J'essaye de dormir.

-Comment a-t-il osé faire une chose pareille!

-Je ne sais pas. Maintenant tais-toi et dors.

-Non. Je ne laisserais pas cette affaire tranquille! »

Francis soupira pour la énième fois cette nuit. Il était minuit et lui était vraiment fatigué. D'habitude, partager le lit de son anglais préféré lui plaisait, mais là il avait envie de l'assommer. Alfred avait refusé de venir à la fête d'Halloween organisée par les nations européennes pour la seule raison que ce n'était pas lui l'hôte. Évidemment, cette explication n'avait plu à personne et Arthur s'était mis à lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un égocentrique. Les deux nations s'étaient hurlés des infamies une bonne heure avant qu'États-Unis ne quitte la pièce en disant que, de toute façon, leur fête n'allait pas être effrayante du tout. Depuis, Arthur n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, aux dépends de son amant.

« Pas effrayantes nos fêtes? Mais quel mensonge! Je vais lui prouver moi à ce Git que nos fêtes sont les meilleures tiens! » Tout à coup, la nation anglaise se leva avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de trouver la solution au réchauffement planétaire. « Je sais!

-Quoi encore, soupira Francis en s'enfonçant encore plus dans les coussins

-Je vais lui prouver qu'il a tort! Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… répondit Arthur en se tournant vers la nation française

-Hors de question, maintenant couche toi et dors! »

Arthur fit la moue, puis se recoucha en se collant au dos de Francis et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu peux me rendre ce petit service quand même, non? » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Tout en parlant, l'anglais caressait une petite région du dos de son amant qu'il savait très sensible. Francis grogna encore avant d'essayer de s'éloigner. « J'ai dit non, maintenant laisse-moi dormir » Arthur continua sa petite manœuvre, allant jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans le cou du blond aux yeux bleus. Au bout d'un moment il sentit la résistance partir puis il entendit un soupir. « Bon d'accord, mais seulement si tu me laisse profiter de ce qui reste de la nuit.

-Mais avec plaisir, my angel » Arthur se coucha complètement mais ne trouva pas l'envie de lâcher son amant. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil il eut un sourire. _Parfait. _Le retour du pirate. Alfred avait intérêt à faire attention.

* * *

«Hem papa? Dad? C'est quoi… ça?» Canada regarda avec un sourcil levé ses deux pères s'avancer vers lui. «Mathieu! Mon chéri! Comment ça va?» Francis le serra dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude, mais son fils continua à les regarder comme s'ils avaient des antennes. «Qu'est-ce que vous portez exactement? Arthur eut un mauvais sourire

-Ce qu'on porte? Ce sont tout simplement les vêtements nécessaires l'exécution de mon plan! »

Arthur portait un costume de pirate, mais pas son habituel costume rouge. Il était vêtu d'un manteau noir troué, d'un vieux chapeau de la même couleur avec des plumes en mauvais état, d'un sabre avec une tête de mort sur la garde à la ceinture et pour mettre plus de style, il s'était également mis un dentier avec des dents en or et avait quelques algues qui pendaient par-ci par-là. Francis, lui, était enveloppé dans une longue cape noire et troué avec un grand capuchon, avait une chemise blanche tachée de (faux) sang et tenait dans sa main une scythe.

« C'est une vrai?

-Quoi la scythe?

-oui

-No, it's not. Je m'en suis assuré personnellement. La dernière fois qu'il a eu une scythe dans la main _the git_ a failli décapiter toute sa population!

-Tsss ce n'était pas de ma faute! Mes rois abusaient de leurs pouvoirs il fallait que je fasse quelque chose! Mathieu interrompit la bataille qui se préparait

-Oui bon ok mais ça va servir à quoi tout ça?

-Si je te le dit, tu dois nous aider! Dit Arthur. Mathieu réfléchi quelques secondes puis fini par hocher les épaules. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible non?

-D'accord

-Bon alors, ce soir c'est Halloween n'est-ce pas? Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

* * *

Alfred marchait dans les couloirs de son immense demeure. Ce soir, il était seul. Oui les États-Unis d'Amérique était seul le soir de Halloween car il avait refusé d'aller à la fête des nations européennes, là où tout le monde était. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Enfin presque pas…. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ses films d'horreur tout seul voilà. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que, pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvée, il y avait eu une panne d'électricité et sa maison était donc plongée dans le noir. Mais il était un héros alors il trouvera le problème et s'en occuperas très vite. Un léger craquement le fit sursauter. Il s'arrêta deux secondes avant de reprendre sa progression vers le sous-sol. Légèrement nerveux il se mit à siffloter. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri et quelques instants plus tard son frère Canada lui fonçait dedans. « Mathieu? La nation canadienne semblait complètement affolée

-Alfred c'est terrible! La fête a très mal tournée! Je…. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passer, mais tout à coup il a fait très noir et… et deux…. Monstres sont apparus de nulle part! Ils ont attaqués tout le monde! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais avant je les ai entendu dire qu'ils viendraient ici après!

-What? Mais c'est impossible! Mathieu voyons! Les monstres n'existent pas!

-Je… Alfred, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'étaient des… fantômes… »  
Alfred pâlit légèrement. Les monstres, ça il supportait, mais les fantômes… il jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère et le vit en train de se mordre la lèvre. De peur sans doute. Il se dépêcha de lâcher un rapide « je suis le héros, je vais te protéger! » et se remit en route, son frère sur ses talons. Le reste des évènements se passa très vite. Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent encerclés par deux ombres qui firent mine d'attaquer. L'histoire de Canada le hantant encore, Alfred hurla et partit en courant. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il barra à clef avant de se cacher sous son lit.

Il resta là jusqu'au petit matin.

Dans le couloir qu'Alfred venait de quitter Arthur et Francis s'appuyait contre un mur et se tenait le ventre tellement il riait. Canada, lui, était tout aussi mort de rire et en était tombé par terre. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir rire comme ça parfois. Même si c'était aux dépends de son frère qui, soyons d'accord, l'avait mérité.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Prochain One-shot: FrUk, un petit retour dans le bon vieux temps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Souvenirs, Souvenirs**

**Nombre de mots: 1201**

**Couple: FrUk **

**Résumé: Arthur s'ennuie du temps où il était un grand pirate. Francis, pour lui remonter le morale loue un bateau et reprend la mer avec lui.**

**Note: Cadeau de Yaki-chan pour avoir gagner la troisième place dans le concours de la meilleure cachette.**

* * *

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ton idée est meilleure, bouffeur de tomates!

-N'importe quelles idées sont meilleures que les tiennes, Bastardo!

-Oh really? Il fut une époque où mes idées ton coûtés des armadas!

-Dommage pour toi qu'on ne soit plus à l'époque où tu étais un pirate craint et respecté! Aujourd'hui, tu serais incapable de refaire une telle prouesse!

-Attends un peu qu'on se rencontre sur les mers et tu vas voir que je n'ai pas perdu la main! »

Toutes le nations regardaient les deux anciens capitaines se battre, plutôt content de la distraction. Comme toutes les batailles, celle-ci était partis d'un rien lors d'un discours ennuyeux et, Comme d'habitude, ce fut Allemagne qui y mit fin. « ÇA SUFFIT! CESSEZ DE VOUS DISCUTEZ POUR DES CHOSES SANS INTÊRET ET PORTEZ ATTENTION À LA RÉUNION!»

Les deux adversaires se rassirent, dépités, et Arthur soupira. Dans un sens, Antonio avait raison. Elle était finie l'époque où il régnait sur les 7 mers et était un pirate craint et respecté. La nation Anglaise devint nostalgique en pensant à cette période où il coulait des navires, pillait en toute liberté et s'amusait à capturer un certain Français qui lui réservait bien des surprise le soir dans sa cabine (plus précisément, son lit). Pendant tout le reste de la réunion, l'ex-empire ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait : il était plongé ses souvenirs de cette merveilleuse époque.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Arthur, tu m'as l'air soucieux.

-Hum… »

Arthur et Francis étaient dans le salon de la petite maison londonienne de l'Anglais. Celui-ci essayait depuis une demi-heure de se concentrer sur sa broderie et si d'habitude il arrivait à finir au moins deux motifs en ce lapse de temps, là il n'avait pas avancé. Ce phénomène avait inquiété son compagnon.

« C'est ce qui s'est passé à la réunion?

-…

-Tu sais bien pourtant que personne n'est jamais d'accord avec l'idée de l'autre. Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu… Oh. »

Arthur soupira et fit mine d'être concentré sur son ouvrage tandis que Francis écarquillait les yeux en comprenant ce qui avait blessé son amant. La nation française resta pensive quelques instants avant de quitter sa place sur le canapé pour venir serrer la taille du blond aux yeux verts. Il grogna, mais ne bougea pas et n'essaya pas de se dégager. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus couler des navires que tu as perdu ton âme de pirate, murmura Francis et Arthur dut admettre qu'il le connaissait bien. Trop bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les autres

-Depuis quand te soucies- tu de ce que pensent les autres? Mon pauvre ami tu te fais vieux.

-Si moi je me fais vieux ? Parle pour toi l'ancêtre! Tu es plus vieux que moi… Pour une fois, l'anglais se calma rapidement. Il est vrai que d'habitude je me fiche de l'opinion des autres, mais là c'est différent. Cette période est… spéciale. »

Francis pris la broderie de ses mains, la posa sur la table et pris place sur les genoux du blond aux yeux verts. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. «Pour moi, tu seras toujours un grand pirate. Il suffit de t'avoir dans mon lit pour le savoir! » La remarque taquine rendit à Arthur son sourire. Il passa à son tour les bras autour de la taille de Francis et, joueur, l'embrassa à son tour. « Your better remember it, Frog! » Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Le couple n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à leur chambre. Malgré leur âge et les époques qui ont passés, leur passion, elle, était intact.

2 semaines plus tard…

Que Francis veuille qu'Arthur vienne lui rendre visite était normale. Qu'il insiste autant et qu'il le menace de ne plus lui parler s'il n'était pas à Nice dans les 3 prochains jours, ça c'était inhabituelle. Le ton que le blond aux yeux bleus avait employé au téléphone avait suffi pour convaincre Arthur qui avait obéi sans discuter. C'est qu'il pouvait être terrible Francis quand il le voulait.

Très exactement 72 heures après l'appel, Arthur était au point de rendez-vous- Le port de Nice- et attendait. 5 minutes après son arrivée, son amant arriva à son tour. Avant qu'il ait put lui reprocher son retard, Francis avait pris sa valise d'une main, son bras de l'autre et le trainait à travers les dédales du port.

« J'ai appelé ton premier ministre et j'ai réussi à obtenir un congé de 3 mois. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Aussi, j'ai pris la liberté de te voler quelques vêtements qui t'attendent.

-Hein? Arthur avait du mal à le suivre, de quoi mes vêtements m'attendent? Et puis comment ça tu as osé appeler mon premier ministre! Pour m'obtenir un congé en plus? Francis je peux savoir exactement ce que tu as fait? » Le concerné ne répondit pas. À la place, il fit un virage vers la droite et les deux nations se retrouvèrent devant un bateau.

Ils restèrent plantés là quelques secondes, Francis attendant patiemment, avant qu'Arthur ne comprenne. Un bateau, trois mois de congé et le port de Nice. Il contempla le navire avec ébahissement.

C'était un bateau à voile qui avait un petit moteur en cas d'accident. Sa couleur blanche laissait bien ressortir les lettres dorés peintes sur la coque du navire qui indiquaient le nom du bateau. La Licorne. Comme son bateau du temps où il était pirate, constata Arthur avec surprise. « J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir d'aller faire un petit retour dans le passé et comme il y a une autre réunion dans trois mois… » Francis laissa sa phrase en suspend et le son de sa voix sortit Arthur de sa contemplation.

« On a assez de vivres pour le voyage? Demanda Arthur, son ton de capitaine lui revenant peu à peu.

-Oui, même plus qu'il n'en faut

-Eau douce?

-Bien sûr! »  
Arthur eut son traditionnel sourire satisfait avant de prendre un air faussement blasé. « Il nous manque encore quelque chose… Francis fronça les sourcils

- Quoi donc?

-Un prisonnier »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'Arthur allait demander ça. C'était une de ses plus grands plaisir à l'époque (Du moins quand c'était Espagne ou lui dans ses cales). « Heureusement, ça peut s'arranger facilement ». Avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, le Français se retrouva balancé sur les épaules de l'Anglais qui embarqua avec un air sûr de lui dans le bateau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il le jeta par terre (Tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser) t lui sourit de haut. « Si tu es sage, je serais peut-être clément! Le blond aux yeux bleus se prit au jeu et pris un air faussement effrayé

-Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi, mon capitaine!

-Dans ce cas, Larguons les amarres! Cap vers le nouveau monde! »

Les deux nations se mirent au travail et, bien vite, ils voguaient vers le large.

Leur voyage fut comme dans le bon vieux temps. Rempli d'aventure. Mais sans les pillages

* * *

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Bon, maintenant je vais aller finir ma fic "la meilleure Cachette" D'autre drabbles viendront après!**

**À la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: TAXI!**

**Nombre de mots: 453**

**Personnages: France et Allemangne, mention d'Angleterre et Russie**

**Résumé: La bataille du Marne est une bataille mémorable pour Francis car il fait une chose unique dans l'histoire ce jour là! **

**Note: Les Français n'ont peut-être pas gagner énormément de guerres, mais quand vient le moment de résister, ce sont de vrais génis! VIVE LA FRANCE!**

* * *

« Oh le salaud! Ça il va me le payer! »

France faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en pestant de rage. Comment ce bouffeur de choucroute avait-il osé! Tête de boche! Chien!

La Belgique! Le salaud avait envahie la Belgique pour le prendre par le nord au lieu de passer par leur frontière commune! Dire que tous ses soldats étaient là-bas! Maintenant, il devait trouver le moyen de déplacer une grande partie de son armée en peu de temps et avant qu'Allemagne ne s'approche trop d'une zone qui le mettrait en péril. Il avait déjà des petits picotements sur la peau à cause de l'avancée Allemande et _Mon Dieu _que c'est désagréable!

Il n'avait pas assez de camions pour transporter assez de soldats pour contrer l'attaque et il était hors de question d'essayer la marche. C'était perdu d'avance.

Soudain, Francis eut une idée. Avec un léger ricanement, il se dirigea vers sa radio pour contacter les dirigeants de ses troupes.

« Général? Envoyez le plus de soldats à la rivière de Marne. Je me charge du reste »

Cela fait, le Français se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait quelque chose à faire

« Il ne saura même pas ce qu'il l'a frappé! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ludwig était très satisfait. Sa stratégie marchait à merveille. Belgique avait opposé un peu de résistance, mais cela ne l'avait retardé que de 6 semaines. Maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Avec le plan Schlieffen, la France serait conquise en 6 semaines !

Allemagne regarda de l'autre côté de la marne pour savourer sa victoire en regardant les maigres troupes que France avait réussi à bouger. Soudain un point dans l'horizon attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et constata que ça bougeait. Plus l'objet se rapprochait, plus Ludwig écarquillait les yeux. Mais… c'était un taxi!

Il regarda ébahis le taxi s'approcher, freiner brusquement, laisser sortir 4 soldats, puis repartir à toute allure. Ce premier taxi fut suivi de plusieurs autres, tous laissant sortir 4 ou 5 soldats avant de repartir sans attendre. Quand Ludwig revint de sa surprise se fut pour voir France qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait et lui faisait signe de la main d'un air moqueur.

Il n'y avait plus _quelques soldats_ du côté français maintenant. Il était plus de 10 000.

Ce fut Angleterre et Russie qui rigolèrent bien en apprenant la nouvelle. Ludwig, lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liste de choses à faire de France :

Faire enrager Le mangeur de choucroute en arrivant à contrer son plan en envoyant du renfort à marne dont 6 000 soldats qui arriveront à l'aide de 200 taxis de la ville de Paris : FAIT

* * *

**Mon dieu que je me suis amusée en écrivant ça. C'est court, mais quand mon prof d'histoire a raconté l'histoire j'ai su que je devais l'écrire! **


End file.
